Similitud
by Muse-at-dawn
Summary: Lo mira a los ojos sólo para comprobar lo parecidos que son. Jules/Victoria. Después de Twilight, antes de Hush, Hush.


**Disclaimer: Personajes de SM y Becca Fitzpratrick.**

**Advertencia: Spoilers para Hush, Hush. Lemon (o sea menciones de sexo) Crossover. Ni sé si eso debería ser una advertencia, pero bueno. Y si, FF debería crear nuevos géneros. El Romance no abarca todo.**

**Claim: Jules/Victoria **

**Summary:** _Lo mira a los ojos sólo para comprobar lo parecidos que son_.

* * *

_You could have been number one and you could have ruled the whole world and we could have had so much fun (but you blew it away)_

_"Uno" - Muse_

**Similitud.**

Lo miro una sóla vez y de inmediato capturó su atención. La figura larga que llamaba la atención a dondequiera que fuera. Pero no, no era sólo eso. Era algo más. Algo que gritaba que el tipo no era humano y bueno, eso se veía a la legua. No, en realidad lo que había captado la atención de la vampira de flamante cabello rojo habían sido aquellos ojos tan fríos, tan llenos de venganza.

Como los suyos propios.

Y había un aire en ese individuo que le recordaba a James. Al mismo James que los Cullen habían matado y todo por una humana insignificante. Y era precisamente ese aire de extraño parecido el que le hacía preguntarse si acaso terminaría como él.

Muerto.

Sacudió la cabeza con aire de escepticismo. Se veía no como un vampiro sino como algo más poderoso. Cierto, parecía humano, a excepción de sus ojos, porque no podía existir un humano con tanto frío en la mirada. Pero algo en su olor la alertaba. No era humano, no era vampiro. Era más letal, más poderoso. O quizás no tan letal, pero definitivamente si poderoso.

- ¿Qué eres?

Lanza la pregunta al aire mientras su cuerpo se enreda con el suyo, miembros entrelazados y ropas descartadas en el suelo. Gemidos, arañazos y miradas nubladas por la lujuria mientras la observa dibujar una sonrisa burlona y baja las manos para trazar con sus dedos los labios de granito.

- Un Nephili - decide responder mirándola con interés. Al verla arquear la ceja añade - ¿nunca escuchaste hablar de nosotros?

- Rumores, sólo vagos rumores. No sabía que eran reales - aunque por la forma en que lo dice, no le importa en lo más mínimo que sea lo que sea.

- Debiste suponerlo - la señala, el cuerpo duro de granito y los ojos ennegrecidos por la sed. ¿Sed de sangre? Quizás. ¿Lujuria? Definitivo. - Tú tampoco eres normal.

Atrae el rostro de la vampira de cabello rojo y la besa, impaciente, apasionado. Victoria dibuja una sonrisa felina y con su mano fría traza la entrepierna del otro, cuyo nombre no sabe, no le importa. Es más grande que ella, aunque ella no es precisamente una neófita. Enreda las piernas en torno a la cintura masculina e incita el movimiento de caderas, el vaivén de algo peligroso. Es sexo, pero le gusta como se siente, como las manos la recorren y trazan su cuerpo. Le araña la espalda y sonríe al verlo asentir.

Aquello tiene cierto tinte de adicción.

Es un híbrido, eso está bien. Hay más de ángel caído que de humano en él de todas formas. Hay más de mirada cruel e inhumana que de cualquier otro rasgo. Y el veneno que destila en sus ojos es algo que no hace sino atraerla. Porque veneno es lo que corre en sus venas y no hay nada que la complazca más que imaginar a esa estúpida humana cayendo bajo su poder.

No hablan de sus enemigos, no. Aunque si lo hicieran pasarían horas delineando planes para matarlos a todos. A la humana que Victoria detesta, al Cullen que mató a su James. Al ángel caído. Los dos últimos villanos que pretender tomar la estafeta de héroes, o quizás pretendan hacerlo. Un vampiro que renuncio a su naturaleza cruel y sanguinaria y un ángel caído cuyas debilidades podrían ser usadas en su contra.

No se encuentran seguido, tampoco. Pero si lo suficiente como para dejar marca en el cuerpo del otro. Para cubrir el aire con gemidos y gritos mientras alcanzan el orgasmo luego de una cacería por parte de la vampira por demás exitosa. Le gusta el olor de la sangre mientras las embestidas la hacen rendirse a los instintos y gemir por más, extasiada.

A él no le molesta la sangre, no. Nunca le ha disgustado ver la sangre de un enemigo derrotado. O más bien, no le molestaría ver la sangre de ese que tanto odia esparcida por todo el lugar. Su cabeza en una estaca y quemando las alas que perdió hace mucho tiempo. Sólo le produce placer pensar en como habrá sufrido que le arrancaran las alas y lo dejaran caer condenado a estar entre los humanos sin poder ser parte de ellos. Ya se encargaría él de que jamás lo fuese.

El último encuentro es igual, violento, apasionado, sexo y nada más. Los ojos fríos clavados en las negras irises de ella, reflejo del odio que ambos sienten por sus enemigos. Ella nunca le pregunta su nombre, no le importa, le da igual, él tampoco averigua el suyo. Se alejan por el mismo camino que una vez los reunió para planear sus venganzas en solitario.

(Y en el fondo no sabrán que en realidad sus enemigos también guardan similitudes. Pues ambos desean matar a la humana para destruir al verdadero enemigo. Al ángel y al vampiro.)


End file.
